


Not So Fast

by asherall



Category: Nocturnal Academy Series - Ethan Somerville, The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:02:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27691096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asherall/pseuds/asherall
Summary: Five and Professor Abbacus discuss time travel.





	Not So Fast

“Time travel?!” Professor Abbacus sputtered. “Without a machine?”

“I was born with it. Keep up, old man. And whoever you are.” Five glared at someone else in the lab.

“Oh, that’s Dribble. She manages to worm her way into everything.”

“My point is that your machine would be more efficient if you increased these values by two and then change these by .4, rotating so that - ”

“That’s how I lost my eye.”

Five shook his head. “No, if it turns fast enough - ”

“Turning quickly decreases the space, but it leaves more room for error and takes more mana.”

“Not if - ”


End file.
